In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,799; 4,524,206 and 4,590,196 there are described a number of 3-piperazinyl-1,2-benzisoxazoles and -1,2-benzisothiazoles having psychotropic, tranquilizing and analgesic properties. In EP-A-0,196,132, published Oct. 1, 1986 and J. Med. Chem. 1985, 28, 761-769, there are described 3-piperidinyl-1,2-benzisoxazoles and -1,2-benzisothiazoles as antipsychotics and in EP-A-0,135,781, published Apr. 3, 1985, there are disclosed a number of 3-piperidinyl-indazole derivatives having antipsychotic and analgesic properties. Other structurally related piperidinyl derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,127 and 4,485,107.
The present compounds differ therefrom by the fact that they are invariably substituted with a 2-aminopyrimidininone containing moiety and that a number of them show antihistaminic activity.